Uma chama para nós dois
by Lullaby to Rita
Summary: Ele não queria, ela também não... Mas depois de uma coincidência que os juntou ambos mudaram de ideias, por motivos diferentes. Quem sairá queimado? DG dêm uma espreitadela!
1. Tu

**Disclaimer:** _Sim, a Joanne K. R. Chegou primeiro, é tudo dela! A Hillary Kepton é minha (grande mérito...)._  
  
Espero que gostem, esta é a minha primeira fanfic e ainda tenho que me aperfeiçoar! De qualquer forma não custa nada experimentar, né? Boa leitura!!!!! =D  
  
**Cap.1- Tu**  
  
_"Tu... de novo tu, sempre tu... Mas porquê?! Porque é que eu não consigo deixar de pensar em ti?! Vejo-te todos os dias, percorrendo altivamente os corredores, sempre com o teu caracterísitco ar arrogante, mas tão belo ao mesmo tempo... O porte altivo, de quem nunca se dignaria a olhar para o chão... que é onde estou, graças a ti... Que com esse olhar de um cinza tao profundo, tão metálico, podias cortar-me em duas... como fizeste com o meu coração...  
Desde aquele dia no lago que estou presa a ti... Presa por esse olhar magnetizante, presa pela força das palavras que não me disseste mas que li nos teus lábios... Foi como uma tempestade, tão repentina, tão forte e tão curta! Com a mesma intensidade com que veio também se foi... Só sei que depois daquela tarde nunca mais fui a mesma. Não consigo prestar atenção a qualquer aula e passo as refeições a tentar alcançar os teus belos olhos cinza, tão frios mas que eu sei que conseguem emitir um enorme calor quando querem... Mas tu não me queres ver, não é? Eu sei, sinto-o em cada esgar de nojo dos teus finos labios quando me avistas, tímida, nos corredores... Apagas qualquer centelha de esperança que eu possa acumular, com o teu ar de desprezo e a tua indiferença... E sei que te sentas sempre de costas para a minha mesa para não teres que aguentar os meus olhares lancinantes na tua direcção... Eu sei, eu é que sou uma tola ao pensar que tu um dia podias vir a sentir qualquer coisa por mim... Logo tu! Mas tenho que confessar que naquela tarde me enganaste... Por momentos, podia ter jurado que... bem... esquece. Mas parecia tão real, tão intenso, tão verdadeiro... Como é que me pude iludir com algo que obviamente foi uma brincadeira para ti?!"_ E, pensando nisto, dirigiu-se mais uma vez áquele cantinho secreto à beira do Lago, esse local mágico que havia presenciado toda a loucura de uma tarde de Abril...  
  
Estava uma maravilhosa e solarenga tarde de Abril e ela tinha acabado de saber que durante as próximas duas semanas não teria aquelas odiendas aulas de Poções! Em qualquer outro dia esta notícia poderia bastar para a pôr aos pulos de alegria, mas não hoje, não nesse dia... Pois fora nessa tarde que ela descobrira que a sua melhor amiga, Hillary Kepton, dos Ravenclaw, estava a namorar com Harry Potter. Ela tinha acabado de entrar no Salão quando viu os dois muito felizes, ao canto da mesa dos Gryffindor, beijando-se apaixonadamente. Primeiro ficou em choque, estática, olhando para aquela cena como se fosse mentira, como se tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. Mas então os pombinhos finalmente tomaram conhecimento da sua presença devido ao burburinho que se instalou imediatamente e, apanhado de surpresa, Harry tentou consertar a situação, disfarçando o melhor que podia:   
- Ginny! Já aqui?! Bem... isto é... é tão cedo, não é? Quer dizer... Devias estar nas aulas, não?  
- Não tivémos Poções.– respondeu como uma autómata, ainda muito chocada- E... e... vim estudar um bocado... os NOM's, sabem?   
- Claro, claro!- disfarçaram ambos muito corados olhando para a rapariga como se esta fosse explodir a qualquer momento- Fazes bem!   
- Então... hum... nós vamos andando.- disse Hillary, levantando-se bruscamente.  
- Não, deixem estar! Fiquem à vontade... Eu tenho que sair.- Disse ela, voltando-se rapidamente, para escapar àquela situação embaraçosa e humilhante.  
Saiu imediatamente do Salão, ignorando todos os olhares de pena e curiosidade de que era alvo e correu para os jardins, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada que não fosse o que acabara de presenciar. A Hillary e o Harry?! Elas eram amigas desde o 2º ano. Hillary sempre soubera que Ginny era totalmente apaixonada pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Sabia também que ela namorara Michael Corner no seu 4º ano para tentar chamar a atenção de Harry e que nunca o esquecera. A amiga nunca lhe tinha contado que também gostava dele! Como era possível?! E há quanto tempo estariam juntos, com todos tendo conhecimento da situação, todos menos ela?! Por Merlin, que humilhação, que raiva! Sem se aperceber tinha corrido até ao Lago, na parte mais afastada da entrada do castelo. Sem mais forças, jogou-se na relva e soluçou sem parar durante horas... Até que as lágrimas acabaram e ela se sentou a olhar para o pôr do Sol e a pensar no que faria agora... Claro que ia ter uma conversa com a Hillary, mas não podia proibir a amiga(?) de namorar com quem ela quisesse... E como olharia para o Harry agora? Perdida nos seus tristes pensamentos, nem notou quando alguém se aproximou lentamente dela e se colocou à sua frente, tapando a vista do incadescente Sol que descia lentamente à beira do Lago.   
Surpresa, olhou para cima, esperando ver Hillary ou alguém que já soubesse do sucedido, mas, quando viu aquele cabelo loiro platinado e os temíveis olhos de metal que a miravam incessantemente, assustou-se e tentou recuar enquanto exclamava:   
- Malfoy! Que é que estás aqui a fazer?! Seja o que for deixa-me em paz!   
Ele ignorou as palavras dela e continuou a observá-la como se fosse uma miragem. Cada vez mais confusa, Ginny levantou-se e, apontando-lhe a varinha disse, tentando não parecer insegura:   
- Não te metas comigo, estás a ouvir? Não sei o que é que se passa contigo mas aviso-te que hoje não estou nos meus dias e se me provocares nem sabes do que sou capaz!   
Ele não respondeu e avançou para ela com os olhos presos nos seus lábios. Incomodada, ela tentou ir-se embora mas ele foi mais rápido e agarrou-lhe um braço, murmurando:   
- Espera, não vás ainda...   
Ela nem teve tempo de estranhar o tom suave com que ele lhe falou. Sem aviso, o loiro puxou-a para junto dele e colou os seus frios lábios aos dela. Apanhada de surpresa, Ginny abriu muito os olhos e tentou sem êxito, desenvencilhar-se do abraço apertado do rapaz. Sentiu então a mão dele afagar-lhe as costas e a língua atrevida a tentar abrir caminho pela sua boca. _"Meu Deus isto não pode estar a acontecer, todo este dia deve ser um pesadelo!"_ pensou, já meio embriagada com todas as sensações que o beijo despertava em si. Aquilo era tão bom! Sem saber bem o que fazia, entreabiu os lábios e correspondeu ao beijo do loiro, passando-lhe uma mão pelo cabelo. Ele gemeu com agrado e inclinou-se mais para ela, que teve que se curvar para trás. Sem pararem de se beijar deitaram-se na relva e ela já se preparava para lhe começar a desfazer o nó da gravata quando a imagem de Harry lhe passou pela mente. Parou imediatamente e levantou-se de repente, assombrada com o que acabara de fazer. Draco pareceu meio perdido por momentos mas depois abriu muito os olhos e levantou-se olhando para ela abismado:   
- Que... que é que me fizeste Weasley?!   
- Eu?!- perguntou indignada com o absurdo da situação- Eu estava aqui sossegada e tu chegas de repente, agarras-me e beijas-me e agora a culpa é minha?! Tu não és bom da cabeça Malfoy!   
- Não te atrevas a falar assim comigo pobretona! Deves ter-me posto algum encantamento para fazeres com que te beijasse. Que deprimente Weasley, nem consegues arranjar um rapaz sozinha?! Tsc, tsc...   
- Cala-te Malfoy! Deixa-me em paz! Estou farta de ti e de todos os outros hipócritas desta escola! Vê se fazes um favor a toda a gente e dá-te a comer à Lula gigante, ok?- gritou tudo de uma vez e, quando acabou, deitava chispas pelos olhos e estava tão corada que nem se distinguiam as sardas.  
Ele pareceu atarantado com aquela súbita explosão Weasley e ia responder- lhe à letra quando ela se virou e preparou para ir para o castelo. Antes de se ir embora porém, voltou-se para ele e disse, entre lágrimas:   
- E para tua informação eu posso ter quem eu quiser, tá? Pena que eu só quero um canalha de um Quatro-Olhos que nem sabe que eu existo... Mas sempre sou melhor que tu, que não sabes o que é amor, que te deitas com qualquer uma e nem mereces o respeito de ninguém. Eu pelo menos tenho critérios de escolha!   
E deixou-o lá sozinho, parado junto ao Lago, passando os dedos esguios pelos lábios e pensando no que havia feito e no que aquela ruivinha empertigada lhe havia dito...  
  
**N/A-**_ Então, gostaram?! Ai, ai, espero que sim! Digam qualquer coisa, mais que não seja um aviso para eu desistir de escrever e me dedicar à pesca! Por favor, um comentzinho oki?? Quero aproveitar para agradecer à Sheeba, a minha conselheira e beta que me tem ajudado muito com a fanfic! Beijos a todos os fãs de D/G e HP/DM!!!!!_  
  
Próximo capítulo dentro de pouco tempo!


	2. Tu também

**Disclaimer:** Bem, suponho que quem está a ler este capítulo tenha lido o 1º portanto já devem saber que isto é tudo da Sr.ª Rowling excepto a Hillary Kepton...  
  
_ Peço desculpas a quem achar o Draco meio... hum... diferente mas eu tentei fazê-lo o mais "Malfoy" possível! Este capítulo a versão dele... Espero que gostem!!!_  
  
**Cap.2- Tu também...**  
  
_ "Aí estás tu de novo! Por Merlin, não consigo deixar de pensar nesses teus cabelos flamejantes, estou a ficar louco! Mas porquê?! Porque é que tu me afectaste tanto?! Logo tu, que vens da família que mais desprezo, que és irmã daquele sardento pobretão e retardado... Só me podes ter enfeitiçado, é isso! Que raio de sensações são estas?! Não era suposto eu estar a pensar continuamente em ti, a sonhar contigo e com aquele beijo, há algo errado aqui! Desde aquela tarde que não consigo deixar de pensar nos teus olhos achocolatados, tristes e tão profundos e na tua boca... áh, a tua boca! A única parte disto tudo que eu entendo: desejo. Mas não é só desejo, é mais... Eu queria conversar contigo, queria conhecer os teus gostos, queria saber se ainda gostas daquele idiota-quatro-olhos do Potter! Era por ele que choravas, não era? Aquele pseudo-heróizinho mimado... Ele não te merece, ele não te pode dar o que tu queres... Mas esperem! Que é que estou eu a dizer?! Pareço um estúpido Hufflepuff apaixonado! Eu não estou apaixonado, não posso estar, não por ti, que horror...   
Eu sei que me olhas todos os dias, sei que me observas às refeições, sinto o teu olhar penetrante perfurar-me... Mas não vou olhar para ti. Aquilo que aconteceu no Lago foi uma estupidez, foram as minhas hormonas a falar... Não se vai repetir e vai tudo voltar a ser como era! Eu a ofender-te nos corredores e tu a correres atrás do Potter... Mas porque é que pensar nisto me incomoda tanto?! É só uma atracção muito forte, nada mais que isso... Eu sou um Malfoy antes de mais nada, e os Malfoy's detestam os Weasleys!"_   
Enquanto pensava nisto, Draco dirigia-se sem se dar conta, para o local no Lago onde, há três dias, tudo tinha acontecido...  
  
Draco tinha acabado de receber mais uma carta da sua mãe, avisando que Lucius já tinha organizado tudo para a sua fuga de Azkaban e que estaria solto em breve. Por um lado ele estava contente pois não gostava de ser filho de um preso e sentia falta da presença forte e imperativa do seu pai. Mas por outro lado Lucius agora estava diferente, só se preocupava com Voldemort, em apanhar Harry Potter e ascender de posição junto do seu mestre, etc... De dia para dia parecia-se menos com o homem que ele aprendera a respeitar e apreciar. Além disso, mesmo que conseguisse escapar da terrível prisão, o seu pai teria que se manter escondido, como um reles foragido e isso também não era nada bom.   
Pensando nisso caminhou até ao sítio perto do Lago onde costumava ir quando queria... bem... um pouco de privacidade para pensar e algo mais se fosse necessário. Mas quando lá chegou a primeira coisa que viu foi uma mancha vermelha, que tocada pelos raios do Sol que se começava a pôr, parecia uma chama incandescente, no meio de todo aquele verde.   
Hipnotizado pelo brilho e beleza, aproximou-se discretamente e viu que se tratava de uma jovem. O seu racíocinio rápido logo juntou o facto de ter sardas e aquele cabelo tão chamativo com as roupas meio puídas que ela usava. Claro que era uma Weasley. Estava pronto para começar a insultá-la mas ao olhar para o seu rosto esqueceu todo o nojo e desprezo que sentia por aquela família de quinta... Ela estava tão bela! Os cabelos brilhando com os reflexos do Sol e caindo despreocupadamente pelos ombros, em mechas onduladas e sedosas. O corpo era pálido e perfeito, mas o que mais o impressionou foram os olhos, cor de chocolate e muito profundos, tanto que ele se poderia perder neles, que derramavam uma tristeza tão grande, uma dor tão forte... Estivera a chorar, era óbvio, mas não seria menos linda por isso. De repente apeteceu-lhe passar a mão pela bochecha sardenta da ruiva, consolá-la e ver um sorriso formar-se naquele rosto tão puro, tão bonito... Sim, ela era uma Weasley mas antes disso ainda era uma linda rapariga!  
Sem se aperceber avançou para a jovem que, tão absorta que estava nos seus pensamentos, nem notou a sua presença. Ele precisava de ver aqueles olhos mais de perto! Postou-se à sua frente, hipnotizado por ela, parecia tão surreal! Será que se lhe tocasse ela desaparecia?!   
A ruiva apercebeu-se da sua presença e olhou para ele assustada, dizendo- lhe algo que ele meramente ouviu, pois estava mais concentrado naqueles olhos que passaram de tristes a extremamente furiosos. Só notou que a voz dela, apesar de agressiva, combinava bem com ela, pois era feminina e melódica...  
Quando viu que ela se ia mesmo embora, agarrou-a num repente e, sem se conseguir conter mais, beijou-a carinhosamente (ele nem sabia que podia ser assim tão carinhoso!). Ela pareceu surpresa no início mas depois entregou-se ao beijo com paixão, deixando-o louco! Inclinou-se para ela, fazendo-a deitar-se no chão, afagando-lhe o corpo todo. Não importava quem era ela, quem era ele nem onde estavam! Tudo o que lhe importava era sentir aquele corpo frágil, acariciá-lo e o mundo que se lixasse!   
Mas de repente, quando já estavam ambos bastante entusiasmados, ela parou e ficou rígida debaixo dele, levantando-se imediatamente e empurrando-o para trás. Primeiro ele ficou sem reacção, nem sabia bem o que tinha acontecido mas depois voltou à realidade e apercebeu-se que tinha acabado de beijar uma Weasley! Que degradante! Que se teria passado com ele para fazer uma loucura dessas?!   
Levantou-se assombrado, aquilo só podia ter sido algum feitiço posto pela ruivinha! E foi mesmo isso que ele lhe disse, furioso e arrogante. Quando ela lhe respondeu daquela maneira só piorou o estado dele. Como é que aquela coisinha se atrevia a responder-lhe assim?! Como é que ela podia parecer tão frágil num momento e uma leoa enfurecida no outro?!  
Já estavam a discutir quando ela se virou e preparou-se para ir embora. Já lhe ia para lançar mais um dos seus comentários azedos quando ela se virou subitamente, de lágrimas nos olhos e ar magoado. Olhando para aqueles olhos achocolatados que irradiavam uma mágoa tão grande ele de repente ficou sem palavras mas nem teve tempo para pensar nisso quando ouviu o que a Weasley lhe tinha dito... Nunca ninguém tinha falado com ele assim! Ainda em choque deixou-se ficar junto ao Lago a pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer com aquela rapariga e no que ela tão acertadamente lhe tinha dito...  
  
**N/A:** Então??? Gostaram, amaram, detestaram?! Este capítulo não teve diálogo mas o próximo tem muito! Algum conselho para que eu possa melhorar?! Enviem-me um comentáriozinho por favor (os autores de fics que sabem bem como é gratificante receber reviews não se esqueçam de me escrever!)...   
  
Agradecimentos: Muito obrigado** Vivian Malfoy**, **Serena R. Black** e **Carol Malfoy Potter**! Espero que continuem a acompanhar a fic... e a gostar claro!

Bjões


	3. Eu e Tu: Nós?

**Disclaimer:** Sim, eu confesso, é tudo da Rowling! Aposto que não estavam nada à espera desta revelação chocante...  
  
_Mais uma vez espero que gostem!!!  
_  
**Cap. 3- Eu e Tu =Nós?!**  
  
A primeira coisa que ela sentiu quando chegou foi uma estranha sensação de dejá vu ao contrário, lembrando-se daquela fatídica tarde que tinha posto o seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, mas desta vez era o loiro que se encontrava sentado na relva à beira d'água... Deixou-se estar quieta e silenciosa, observando como os fios platinados lhe caiam para a frente dos olhos (fizera muito bem em deixar de usar aquela quantidade descomunal de gel), esses olhos que pareciam um lago gelado, que faziam sempre com que as pessoas se sentissem pequenas e insignificantes (pelo menos ela sentia-se assim!) e nos quais era impossível ler uma única emoção...   
Ele estava sentado como se se tivesse jogado para o chão, a capa deixada de lado naquela tarde tão quente e o nó da gravata desapertado. Por Merlin, ele estava lindo! Mas ela ainda não se tinha esquecido que ele era um Malfoy, ela não era como aquelas meninas bobinhas que viviam num mundo de sonhos cor de rosa e que se esqueciam de tudo quando estavam _in love_... Sabia que ele não mudara nada, ainda era o mesmo Draco, o Slytherin que detestava muggles e Weasleys... E daí? Azar, ela não queria mesmo nada com ele! Só queria tentar conversar, o que por si já era uma loucura! Mas era mais forte que ela, precisava de esclarecer o que se tinha passado... Não ia deixar que continuasse assim e além disso, mais tarde, ele podia usar aquilo que tinha acontecido contra ela!   
Com esses pensamentos na cabeça começou a avançar decididamente até ele. Pouco se importava que fosse um maldito Malfoy, ela não tinha medo dele!   
Já se encontrava atrás dele e preparava-se para começar a falar quando ouviu, naquela voz irritantemente superior e desinteressada:   
- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley... Deves mesmo pensar que consegues passar despercebida a um Malfoy. Seja como for deves estar habituada a andar assim de maneira sorrateira, para assaltares as pessoas na rua, não? Diz-me, a profissão de carteirista tem-te ajudado a pôr alguma comida na mesa?  
Pronto, começara! Mas ela hoje não ia aturar parvoices de um furãozinho de nariz arrebitado, isso não!  
- Sim Malfoy, já sabemos... Os Wealseys pobres, sujos, amantes de muggles, sem lugar onde cairem mortos, com roupas usadas e cabelos ruivos, blá blá blá... Por favor muda de discurso! É sempre a mesma coisa, não tens imaginação para mais?!  
Ele pareceu ficar um bocado surpreso mas isso rapidamente passou. Fez um sorrisinho mordaz e replicou:  
- Bem, já vi que a Weasleyzinha não se incomoda com o que dizem da sua repelente família... Talvez se eu falar num heróizinho de cabelos rebeldes e os seus sofredores olhos verdes tu te piques, não?  
- Hum, não me parece Malfoy...- disse Ginny fingindo aborrecimento enquanto por dentro fervia de raiva- O Harry sabe-se defender sozinho.Parece que estás a ficar sem argumentos, não? Pois bem, quando ficares avisa-me, talvez aí dê para falarmos a sério...  
Draco estava intrigado. Que é que ela tinha que não respondia aos seus insultos?! Estava muito estranha naquele dia... Ele não queria falar com ela, além de ser uma estúpida Gryffindor e Weasley, ele ainda não se tinha "estabilizado" daquele encontro deles, dias atrás... Enquanto falava com ela não podia de deixar de reparar no brilho dos seus cabelos, nas pestanas compridas que emolduravam os seus olhos e nos lábios tentadores... Um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha e passou a sua língua pelos lábios quando de repente ouviu a jovem chamá-lo insistentemente.  
Abanou a cabeça e olhou para ela com ar indiferente, que estúpido que ele devia estar a parecer naquele momento... Embasbacado a olhar para aquela rapariguinha...  
- Conversar a sério Weasley?! Porque é que eu haveria de querer conversar contigo miúda?! Só nos teus sonhos...  
- Ai, é incrível como consegues ser idiota ás vezes... Por mim nem me chegava ao pé de ti mas queria exclarecer o que se passou aqui há três dias...  
Bingo! Acertara... Claro que ela queria exclarecer isso... Mas ele não, ele nem sabia o que se tinha passado! Para ele só podia ser diversão, usar e deitar fora como sempre fazia... O único empecilho é que ela era... o que era! Mas ele não conseguia deixar de pensar nela... Talvez se ele conseguisse satisfazer os seus desejos tudo aquilo passasse... Seria? Uma ideia começara a formar-se na sua mente de Malfoy. Valia a pena tentar, ele podia facilmente olhar para aquele belo corpo e esquecer a família dela... E ninguém precisava de saber! Era isso mesmo!   
Congratulando-se pela sua magnífica ideia olhou para ela como se se preparasse para lhe saltar em cima e deu um dos seus sorrisos mais sexy:  
- Com que então queres falar disso ruivinha? Bem... que é que eu posso dizer? Quando te vi naquela tarde fiquei enfeitiçado! Fazes-me sentir coisas que nunca senti antes (_"O pior é que nem é completamente mentira!"_ pensava) e não aguentei, tive que te beijar! Vais-me dizer que não gostaste?  
Ela estava completamente aparvalhada! Não, não podia estar a ouvir bem: o Drac.. quer dizer o Malfoy a "declarar-se" a ela?! Impossível...  
- Estás a gozar Malfoy?! Eu não estou para brincadeiras, não te ponhas com parvoices que essa não cola!  
- Não acreditas em mim linda? Queres que te prove é?- E, sem esperar resposta deu vazão aos seus desejos e beijou-a com furor! Mais uma vez ela pareceu inicialmente surpreendida mas não demorou tanto tempo a responder ao beijo... e como respondia! Encostou-se a ele passando-lhe uma mão pelas costas e outra pelos cabelos, algo que o deixava passado! Satisfeito com o resultado ele intensificou o beijo e roçou-se sensualmente nela, dando-lhe pequenos beijos no pescoço, fazendo-a ronronar... Ele estava a perder a razão e ia descendo mais as mãos quando, de repente, parou (não sem um grande esforço).  
Surpresa e descontente, Ginny afastou-se perguntando-lhe de um modo ofegante:  
- Tu... tu estás a falar a sério?! Isso era mesmo verdade?  
- Não sentiste? – respondeu-lhe cinicamente - Deixas-me louco! Por favor volta a encontrar-te comigo... à noite! Podemos continuar esta... _conversa_...  
Ela estava bastante confusa mas ainda não tinha perdido completamente o seu senso, portanto respondeu:  
- Deves estar a brincar! Achas que por causa de um simples beijo (_"simples beijo Ginny?!"_) eu me vou atirar aos teus pés? Por favor, eu não sou uma daquelas tuas fãs de cabeça oca que fazem de tudo para ir para a cama contigo!  
Ele limitou-se a sorrir e replicou:  
- Bem, podes dizer o que quiseres linda, mas eu tenho reparado como olhas para mim, como me procuras de há uns dias para cá... Três dias para ser mais preciso! – sorriu interiormente, satisfeito pela sua vitória.  
A jovem ficou rubra por uns momentos e pareceu não ter resposta até que franziu uma sobrancelha e olhou para ele intrigada:  
- Então... Digamos que tens razão... Como é que eu sei que tu não me queres só para... Bem para o que queres todas? Porque eu sei bem como és Malfoy, tu não és capaz de virar um anjinho de um dia para outro.  
_"Bolas, ela é mais dificil do que aparenta!"_, pensou o loiro não deixando de sorrir para a pequena. Fez o seu ar mais sensual e aproximando-se dela, pegou-lhe na frágil mão entre as suas e sussurrou:  
- Tu fazes-me sentir diferente ruiva. Fazes-me pensar em coisas que nunca tinha pensado, fazes-me querer ser um bruxo diferente... (_"esta está no papo!"_)  
Ela não parecia muito certa mas, com aquela declaração a sua desconfiança passou uma pouco. Tirando a sua mão das dele exclamou com ar de quem encerra a conversa:  
- Muito bem, bonitas palavras... Mas ainda não sei... Vou pensar bem na tua proposta e mais tarde envio-te uma coruja com a resposta.  
-Ainda esta noite?- perguntou ansioso. Quanto mais depressa se despachasse com aquela cenourinha empertigada mais depressa voltava ao seu estado normal.  
- Não me parece Malfoy, logo se vê, tem calminha tá?- respondeu ela agora sorrindo com o interesse dele.- Agora desculpa mas tenho que voltar, daqui a nada é hora de jantar!  
E, dizendo isto, voltou costas e dirigiu-se calmamente para o castelo, deixando, pela segunda vez, um Slytherin observando-a pensando em tudo o que tinha dito e em que parte seria mentira...  
  
**N/A:** Ai, ai, eu acho que este capítulo ficou um Sr. Cócó! Espero que tenham apreciado minimamente... Eu gostei de pôr a Ginny com mais personalidade e garra, afinal ela é uma Weasley e Gryffindor, não se vai deixar subjugar por um Malfoy (apesar de ser um Malfoy muito sexy!)! Será que ela vai aceitar? E depois disso, como vai ser? Logo se verá...  
  
** -** Já agora, se não for pedir demais podem ir enviando uma ou duas  
reviewsinhas? Ajudam imenso a minha criatividade...


	4. Aviso!

**Disclaimer:** Este aviso pertence-me totalmente a mim! =P lololol  
  
_**Aviso:**_  
  
Pessoal, se pensaram que isto era um novo capítulo peço muitas desculpas por vos desiludir, a sério! Só queria dizer que nas próximas duas ou três semanas é pouco provável que possam contar com actualizações uma vez que o meu ano lectivo está quase a acabar (finalmente!!!) e estou atolada de provas finais! Então vou ter pouquíssimo tempo para passar por aqui...  
Mas não se preocupem porque depois começam as minhas férias de Verão e aí vou começar a dedicar-me completamente ao Draco e à Ginny! Esperem então por novos capítulos cheios de brigas, discussões e muito romance!  
Enquanto isso continuo à espera de comentários de todos vocês! Se tiverem sugestões, queixas ou algo a dizer por favor **escrevam**, eu vou tentar responder!  
  
Bem, por enquanto é só...  
  
Beijokas cor de comboios cor de rosa a todos e muito obrigado por lerem a minha fic, espero que continuem a gostar!!

**Agradecimentos:** Muito, muito, muito obrigada à **Carol Malfoy Potter**, à **Vivian Malfoy**, à **Kika Felton-87** e à **Serena R. Black** pelas reviews! Bigada lindas, os vossos comentários são muito importantes para mim!!! =D 


	5. Let the games begin!

**Disclaimer:** Por favor, quem é que lê fics do HP sem saber que a criadora foi... foi... foi aquela senhora, como é que ela se chama? A inglesa... loira... Epá, eu sei que o nome dela tem um R em qualquer lado... Rita... Ramos... Rostchester... Rowling! Sim, é isso J. K. Rowling! Eu sabia...

_I hope you'll like!!_

** Cap. 4- Let the games begin!  
**  
  
Depois de deixar o loiro plantando junto ao Lago, Ginny entrou no Salão Principal dirigindo-se para a sua mesa com passos decididos, embora a sua mente estivesse num autêntico turbilhão. Apesar de ter conseguido demonstrar alguma segurança e até indiferença durante a conversa com a cobrinha aguada, por dentro o seu coração batia descompassado e o cérebro fervilhava com tudo o que tinha sucedido. Seria possível?! Não estaria ela mais uma vez a sonhar? Por via das dúvidas beliscou a sua mão e a dor que sentiu foi suficiente para verificar que estava bastante acordada. E agora, que faria? Tinha que pensar em qualquer coisa... _"Claro que ele estava a mentir, eu sei bem como são os Slytherin e ainda sei melhor como são os Malfoys! Mas eu também sei que não consigo estar longe daquele idiota, presumido e incrivelmente sexy! Ai, ai, por Merlin, estou perdida... Ele quer-se encontrar comigo! Mas eu não posso cair numa armadilha montada por ele... Pensa Ginny pensa!!"_

* * *

_****_

Enquanto a ruivinha se encontrava absorta nos seus pensamentos, um certo loiro platinado chegava até à sua mesa, no outro canto do Salão. Teve o cuidado de se sentar num lugar de onde visse a rapariga, que, dali, lhe parecia bastante preocupada. _"Sim, claro que ela está preocupada, deve pensar que eu endoideci de vez! Onde já se viu um Malfoy a dizer todas aquelas baboseiras a uma Weasley fedorenta?! Eu realmente não estou bem, devia ir à Enfermaria ou assim... E agora, será que ela aceita? Não sei se quero que ela aceite ou não... Ela é uma Weasley piolhenta, pobretona e feiosa... Não Draco, feiosa ela não é de certeza! Até é bem bonita... Aquele cabelo a cair-lhe em mechas onduladas pelos ombros, o corpo bem feitinho e com as curvas certas, aqueles lábios rosados e tentadores, e os olhos... os olhos que me fazem perder, que me dão tanta vontade de..."  
_ - ...comer como um Troll! Estou esfomeado, tu não?- Os seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos pelas palavras de Blaise, que acabara de se sentar a seu lado. Blaise Zabinni, era o que ele poderia considerar naquela escola infesta, de o seu melhor amigo. Claro que não eram amigos estilo Potter e Weasley, prontos a morrer um pelo outro e sempre ás gargalhadas e abraços, mas ainda assim poderia dizer-se que tinham uma boa relação. Blaise era conhecido como a criatura mais mulherenga de toda a Hogwarts e adorava gabar-se de que nenhuma fêmea era capaz de lhe resistir. Draco também não ficava muito atrás embora fosse mais discreto. Mas Blaise adorava uma boa conquista e tinha razões para se gabar pois com os seus belos olhos verde água de brilho malicioso, os seus cabelos escuros cuidadosamente penteados, o seu charme requintado e o seu porte altivo e elegante, conseguia sempre o que queria de todas as raparigas.   
Porém o rapaz ainda não se calara, tagarelando sem parar enquanto devorava graciosamente o rolo de carne:  
- E quando ela me disse "Tu só me queres parair para a cama!" eu não aguentei claro e disse-lhe com toda a calma "Pois querida, temos imensa pena mas parece que nem para isso serves muito bem, até a doutorada em virgindade Susan Bonnes sabe dar prazer a um homem melhor que tu!" e aproveitei enquanto ela estava sem palavras para me esgueirar dali, sabes como eu detesto escândalos, certo Draco? Draco, estás a ouvir?!- Exclamou dando-lhe uma nada discreta cotovelada. O loiro olhou para ele com irritação e limitou-se a responder com indiferença:  
- Sim, claro Blaise. Lamento muito mas hoje não estou com disposição para te ouvir falar das tuas muitas conquistas pelos quatro cantos de Hogwarts... Estou com problemas mais sérios.  
- Sérios?! – Disse Zabinni erguendo o sobrolho e sorrindo com ar matreiro- Por favor Draco, não me digas que é ainda a Pansy! Por Merlin, aquela rapariga não se dá ao respeito? A figura que ela fez no outro dia ao almoço foi demais, sincera...  
- Blaise, por favor, faz um favor ao Mundo e cala-te um bocado! Achas que eu estou preocupado com os chiliques da Parkinson?!  
- Então é mais grave, hum? Estou a ver... Pois bem, aqui o maravilhoso e sempre sexy Blaise é todo ouvidos, conta lá o que te aborrece para acabarmos de vez com isto a acabar de te contar a história daquela miúda...  
- Ouve Zabinni, não é nada demais... – disse Draco baixando o tom de voz e chegando-se ao amigo- É só que eu... eu beijei uma rapariga há uns dias e... não rias senão juro que te amaldiçoo... Desde que a beijei que não consigo deixar de pensar nela, pronto! E agora não sei o que faça, detesto sentir-me assim!  
-_Tsc, tsc, tsc_... Meu velho Malfoy, estás a ficar mole rapaz! Qualquer dia já te vejo a escrever cartões de S. Valentim todos cheios de coraçõezinhos e florezinhas para uma rapariga qualquer! Que é feito do verdadeiro Malfoy, aquele que assim que vê algo que quer limita-se a ir buscar?!  
- Tu não entendes Zabinni, eu não estou apaixonado, que nojo! Eu ainda sou o mesmo Malfoy mas é que esta não é tão fácil como isso... Eu sei que quando tiver o que quero isto passa-me mas ela não cai aos meus pés assim do nada, dificulta-me bastante as coisas e eu não estou habituado a isso! Mas entretanto já lhe dei a provar um pouco do... gosto dos Malfoys e fiz-lhe uma proposta que ela não deve recusar...  
- Então aproveita meu caro! – aprovou Blaise piscando o olho com ar entendido - As que se fazem de difíceis são sempre as melhores... Dá-lhe um pouco do teu charme, faz o papel do perfeito apaixonado e vais ver que ela cai logo para a tua cama...  
- Pois, tens razão Blaise... Agora vou só esperar para ver o que ela me responde... e depois... ataco!- exclamou sorrindo enquanro estreitava os olhos para a mesa dos Gryffindor.

* * *

****

Entretanto Ginny já tinha tido uma ideia do que fazer com o loiro. Mal tinha tocado na comida mas como também não se sentia com capacidade para manter algo no estômago retirou-se apressada para a Sala Comum dos Gryffindor.  
Disse a senha diante da Dama Gorda ("Coração de Leão!") e correu para o seu dormitório em buscar de pergaminho e uma pena.  
O seu plano era bem simples. Ela não era nenhuma parvinha e sabia perfeitamente que tipo de rapaz era o Malfoy, sabia que ele só queria uma coisa dela, como queria de todas as outras daquele castelo. Mas com ela não... Ela não cederia perante aquele par de olhos cinzentos e aquele sorriso sedutor. Ela ia aceitar a proposta dele sim, mas ia fazer o papel de menina difícil, ia fazê-lo sofrer, ia mostrar-lhe que ela não era só um corpo e ia fazê-lo apaixonar-se por ela de verdade! Depois logo se veria... Não tinha total certeza de que iria resultar mas não perdia nada em tentar, certo? Só tinha que manter o seu autocontrole e fazer-se valer de toda a sua paciência e capacidade de sedução! E, além disso, mesmo que não resultasse, sempre era uma lição para o Malfoy, ele ia ver que nem todas as raparigas do mundo se rebaixam diante da beleza dele!  
Molhou a pena no tinteiro e escreveu a seguinte missiva:  
  
_Malfoy:  
  
Pensei bastante e vou aceitar a tua proposta. Mas não dês já nada como certo, eu tenho algumas regras a colocar primeiro e gostaria de falar contigo para esclarecer tudo, pode ser?  
Às 20:30h na Estufa 3.  
Até lá:  
  
- Virginny Weasley_  
  
Sorriu satisfeita para si mesma quando terminou. Assim estava bem, nada muito pessoal, tinha que ir com calma. Não enviaria a carta nessa noite, iria fazê-lo esperar mais um pouco para aumentar a espectativa e também para pensar melhor no que faria primeiro.  
Estava muito cansada por isso limitou-se a vestir o pijama e enfiar-se imediatamente na cama. Recostou-se confortavelmente e antes de adormecer sorriu e pensou _"Que os jogos comecem Draco!"._

_Continua..._

** N/A:** Então, gostaram???? Se gostaram digam, se não gostaram digam também que eu vou fazer o que posso para melhorar!  
  
Afinal consegui actualizar mais depressa do que esperava e, para não vos fazer esperar coloquei este capítulo antes de ser betado (não me mates Sheeba!). Qualquer erro desculpem, sim? Espero que tenham apreciado e que comentem por favor!!!  
  
E agora? Será que o plano de Ginny irá resultar? E que condições serão essas? O Draco vai aguentar ou sairá também queimado? O Blaise terminará bem ou vai ser castrado por todas as suas ex-namoradas furiosas?! O jantar era mesmo rolo de carne ou não seria mais uma das experiências de Dobby?! Será que Portugal ganha o Euro 2004?! **=P  
**  
**_Beijokas pessoal e até ao próximo capítulo!!!!!_**


	6. Peões em campo

**Disclaimer:** Que é que será que me acontece se eu, por uma única vez, não disser que tudo isto é da Rowling?! E se eu disser que é tudo meu? Bem, é melhor não arriscar... Sim, por muito surpreendente que possa parecer é tudo dela (não que eu não tivesse pensado nisso também!) menos a Hillary- Adoro-Ficar-Com-Os-Rapazes-De-Quem-As-Minhas-Amigas-Gostam-Kepton...  
  
_Mais uma vez... espero que gostem!!!_  
  
**Cap.5- Peões em Campo  
  
**Ginny acordou muito cedo naquela manhã. Tinha dormido bem embora os seus sonhos tivessem sido atormentados por vezes com um belo par de olhos cinzentos que insistiam em persegui-la. Tentando pôr esses pensamentos de lado levantou-se de um pulo e dirigiu-se imediatamente ao chuveiro. Tomado o seu banho, vestiu-se à pressa e, pegando no bilhete que escrevera a noite passada, correu apressada até ao Corujal. Tinha que enviar a sua resposta antes que toda a gente acordasse e lhe perguntasse que missiva era aquela, uma vez que não tinha o hábito de escrever a ninguém. Além de mais dava-lhe jeito que o bilhete chegasse à hora do pequeno-almoço, junto com todas as outras corujas.  
Já no Corujal escolheu uma das mais discretas e atou-lhe a mensagem à pata. Ia soltá-la quando estacou pensativa... não seria aquilo um erro? Talvez devesse ficar quieta no seu canto, ainda se podia magoar com tudo aquilo! Mas logo esses pensamentos negativos voaram para longe junto com a coruja das torres que soltou, dizendo:  
- Vai lá linda e vê se dás umas bicadas áquela cobrinha loira por mim, tá? – porém foi subitamente apanhada de surpresa por uma gargalhada aguda.  
- Agora deste em falar sozinha Ginny querida?- Disse a voz que ela reconheceu facilmente. Só podia ser aquela falsa da Hillary. Que raiva!  
- Hillary, que estás aqui a fazer tão cedo? – perguntou com azedume, nem um pouco interessada na resposta da outra. – Vieste enviar uma cartinha ao teu namorado?  
- Por acaso acordei mais cedo para estudar e vi-te passar pela sala onde estava. Achei que era boa ideia seguir-te para falarmos. Ginny por favor... – suspirou com voz ressentida- Eu já te expliquei... Eu... eu comecei a gostar muito do Harry desde que ele nos salvou a vida no ano passado, mas eu tinha medo do que ias pensar e, bem... eu pensei que isso do Harry já te tinha passado... Tu já não falavas dele há tanto tempo!  
- Isso não é desculpa Hillary! –cortou Ginny subindo o tom de voz, já irritada- Tu devias ter falado comigo, devias ter-me dito alguma coisa! Que vergonha que eu passei... E eu pensei que eras minha amiga enquanto tu andavas a namorar nas minhas costas com o rapaz de quem eu sempre gostei!  
- Eu sou tua amiga Ginny! Eu já te pedi desculpas... Por favor perdoa- me, a sério... Tu tens que aceitar o meu namoro Ginny, temos que voltar a ser amigas como dantes!  
- Lamento _querida_ mas nunca mais nada vai ser como dantes... – disse sarcástica- Fica com o Harry à vontade, quero lá saber! Eu não tenho ressentimentos com ele, mas contigo... Desiludiste-me muito, não tenho mais nada para te dizer! Tchau e faz-me um favor: nunca mais me sigas nem me dirijas a palavra!- girou os calcanhares e dirigiu-se ao Castelo ainda bufando de irritação. _"Isto de virar as costas as pessoas e ir-me embora já se está a tornar um hábito! Tenho que ter mais cuidado, qualquer dia ainda sou surpreendida."_ não pôde deixar de pensar...  
Chegando ao castelo apressou-se a tomar o pequeno-almoço para não ter que ver a cara de Hillary, mas parecia que a rapariga não estava muito tentada a ir comer. Então deixou-se ficar mais um pouco, queria ver a reacção de Draco (que entretanto chegara e lhe piscara discretamente o olho ao sentar-se) quando lê-se o bilhete!  
Felizmente não teve que esperar muito. Pouco depois apareceram centenas de corujas que foram deitando pacotes e cartas aos vários alunos que já se encontravam presentes. Claro que uma das corujas parou mesmo diante do Slytherin, que não pareceu surpreso com isso. Limitou-se a apanhar o bilhete e enxotar a coruja, que se retirou a piar indignada. Ginny verificou que, enquanto o rapaz passava os olhos pela mensagem, um sorriso triunfante surgia na sua boca _("Sorri à vontade Malfoy, vamos ver se vais sorrir no fim disto tudo!")_ e a sua expressão parecia maliciosamente satisfeita quando depois a olhou. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da ruiva mas ela preferiu ignorá-lo e levantou-se simplesmente, dirigindo-se até à sala onde teria História da Magia.

* * *

- Então Draco, viste um Hipogrifo azul ou o Potter-Perfeito caiu da vassoura e já não vai poder jogar este ano? – perguntou Zabinni com ar gozão, enquanto se sentava ao lado do amigo.  
- Erras de longe Blaise...- respondeu Draco ainda sorrindo- Parece que aqui o velho Malfoy está de volta à acção!  
- A tal rapariga respondeu-te, foi? Então força meu caro, alimenta-te bem... Vais precisar para teres energia mais tarde... se é que me entendes! E já agora, posso saber quem ela é?  
- Não me parece Zabinni, conheço-te bem, prefiro manter isto só para mim.- respondeu Draco. Nem pensar que ele ia contar a Blaise que andava atrás de uma Weasley!  
- Compreendo-te muito bem Draco,.meu amigo. Tens medo que eu, com toda a minha sofisticação, classe e beleza acabe por ficar com ela, certo? Pois, eu entendo o teu receio...  
- Sim Blaise, vai sonhando... Mas enfim, pelo menos ela já entrou no meu jogo, ainda está meio relutante mas isso passa-lhe depressa... Bem, agora vou-me embora que ainda tenho que ir buscar os meus livros que deixei no dormitório. Encontramo-nos na sala, certo?  
- Sim, sim, está bem, não tenhas pressa... Guarda as tuas forças para depois e lembra-te: não faças nada que eu não fizesse! – replicou dando uma dentada na sua tosta e piscando o olho a Draco.  
  


* * *

O dia passou-se sem incidentes de maior, tirando o facto de Ginny ter levado uma repreensão do Prof. Flitwick por estar totalmente distraída e quase ter pegado fogo ao cabelo de uma colega sua. Estava demasiado aérea, passando todo o tempo à espera do momento do encontro... Que iria fazer? Que iria dizer?  
Quando tocou para o fim da sua última aula, suspirou nervosa. Faltava agora pouco tempo para o temido encontro! Apreensiva jantou o mais rápido que pôde, sem prestar atenção aos que os seus companheiros diziam e, assim que viu serem 20h foi para o quarto para poder preparar-se (mais psicologicamente).  
Não fez nada de especial, limitando-se a escovar os dentes e o cabelo e a pôr um pouco de perfume, nada muito exagerado. De qualquer das formas tinha que estar no seu melhor, afinal o plano era seduzir o Malfoy, não o poderia fazer toda desmanzelada!  
Pronto, estava despachada. Respirou fundo pensando _"Vá Ginny, tem calma... Não te desconcentres nem te deixes levar pelas idiotices nem pela estonteante beleza dele. Limita-te ao plano e age com naturalidade!"_ e deixou a Sala Comum discretamente.  
Encontrou algumas pessoas pelo caminho, a maioria dirigindo-se para as suas Salas depois da refeição, e nenhuma delas lhe disse nada. Apressou o passo ao ver que já estava na hora e, assim que saiu do Castelo estremeceu um pouco com o frio provocado pelo vento. Estavam em plena Primavera mas as noites ainda eram bastante frescas!  
Deixando esses pensamentos de lado empurrou a porta da estufa e entrou cuidadosamente. Graças a Merlin que as estufas também eram iluminadas à noite, ela é que não se encontraria ali às escuras com um Malfoy! Por falar nele, o rapaz ainda não tinha chegado._ "Desgraçado que me fez fazer figura de estúpida e agora não aparece!"_ pensou com raiva. Já ia dar meia volta para se ir embora quando sentiu algo puxá-la pela cintura, prendendo-lhe os braços e uma mão em volta da sua boca, impedindo-a de gritar. Começou imediatamente a espernear tentando soltar-se, (que idiota que ela fora em confiar no Malfoy, agora estava metida em apuros!) quando alguém lhe sussurrou rispidamente ao ouvido:  
- Calma ruivinha, sou eu o Draco! Se não ficares sossegada vamos ser descobertos!- e, ao dizer isto, ouviu-se o rangido da porta a abrir e ele, sem nunca a soltar, saltou para trás de uns arbustos muito espessos, deitando-se por cima dela muito quieto. Ginny estava em pânico mas não pode evitar sentir um arrepio subir pela sua coluna ao sentir o loiro em cima de si. Por Morgana, aquele cheiro, o calor da pele dele, os seus belos olhos fixos nos dela! Tentando afastar essas sensações de si concentrou-se no barulho que ouvira. Alguém tinha entrado na estufa e andara um pouco. Franziu o sobrolho quando ouviu:  
- Draquinho?! Eu sei que estás aqui meu doce! Eu vi-te!- exclamava a voz, claramente feminina- Vá lá, sai daí, temos que conversar amor, não podes continuar a ignorar-me!  
Ginny pôde ver Draco revirar os olhos com ar chateado. Olhou para ele com censura, nada satisfeita com o que ouvira e ele olhou para ela e movimentou silenciosamente os lábios como que dizendo: _"Eu já explico!"._  
A rapariga, entretanto, parecendo finalmente convencida que o seu "Draquinho" não se encontrava ali, foi-se embora resmungando impropérios. Assim que a porta bateu, Ginny saltou de onde estava não dando tempo a Draco de dizer nada:  
- Seu estúpido, ia morrendo de susto! Achas bem o que fizeste?! Apareceres assim por trás e agarrares-me! Magoaste-me! – barafustava enquanto sacudia o pó das vestes.  
Ele levantou-se calmamente e respondeu com voz arrastada:  
- Preferias então que a Pansy tivesse dado conosco e feito mais um dos seus famosos escândalos? Acho que ela não ia ficar muito feliz de te ver aqui comigo...  
Ela arfou irritada e ripostou, ignorando-o:  
- Já agora podias explicar-me isto que se passou, não? Que é que aquela cara de porco andava a fazer atrás de ti Malfoy?  
Ele deu um dos seus sorrisos típicos e disse, satisfeito:  
- Com ciúmes _Virginny_? Afinal parece que não és muito indiferente a mim pequena... – e diante do ar cada vez mais furioso da rapariga apressou- se a continuar- A Parkinson anda atrás de mim há umas semanas, que é que eu posso fazer se sou irresistível?! Parece que me viu a sair do castelo e decidiu seguir-me. – fazendo então um ar sedutor concluíu- Mas eu não quero nada com ela. Eu só te quero a ti, linda...  
Ginny corou por momentos mas depressa voltou à realidade pois replicou com ar mordaz:  
- É o que tu dizes Malfoy. Ainda não sei bem se hei-de acreditar... Mas, decidi dar-te uma chance... – _"Uma Weasley a dizer que dá uma chance a um Malfoy?!"_ notou o rapaz irritado. Mas depressa disfarçou, tinha que parecer simpático, e voltou a prestar atenção ao que ela dizia- ... Então aceito mas como já disse antes, tenho umas condições a impor... Não te importas?  
- Claro que não, diz...- Respondeu fazendo um ar atencioso enquanto ardia de raiva por dentro _"Quem é que ela pensa que é?!"._  
- Muito bem então- disse ela parecendo ligeiramente surpreendida com a resposta- Então é assim... Primeiro: nada de insultos à minha família ou aos meus amigos, certo?  
Fazendo das tripas coração e pensando nos beijos fabulosos da ruiva à sua frente, Draco acenou positivamente. – Mais?  
- Sim, quero que tudo se mantenha em segredo, não me apetece nada responder às perguntas dos meus irmãos! – Isso foi fácil de concordar, afinal ele não queria mesmo que ninguém soubesse que ele estivera com uma Weasley!  
- ... e finalmente... – conclui ela-... nada de sexo!  
Aí ele teve que chamar a si toda a sua capacidade de representação para poder disfarçar a surpresa e consternação. Ela dissera mesmo aquilo?! Não foi nada indirecta... Se não a podia levar para a cama o que ia fazer com ela?! E assim, como a tiraria da cabeça?! Aquela Weasley estava a dar- lhe muito trabalho. Agora teria que fazer o seu papel de apaixonado durante mais tempo até ela se deixar seduzir!  
- Não me olhes assim Malfoy. Eu conheço-te bem e sei que não quero um relacionamento como os que tu tens com as tuas amiguinhas... Não quero nada de exageros da tua parte! Nós podemos fazer muitas outras coisas que não envolvam propriamente a cama... Além disso, se estás apaixonado por mim, não te vais importar em esperar, não é? – inquiriu com ar inocente, fixando os seus belos olhos castanhos nos dele. Que dizer agora? Acenou afirmativamente e condescendeu:  
- Então está bem, que seja como queiras... Mas se mudares de ideias já sabes! – não pode evitar de acrescentar- E já agora, podias tratar-me por Draco, tá? Malfoy é meio... impessoal.  
- Certo, então trata-me por Ginny, que é como todos me chamam. – respondeu ela, sorrindo para ele. – Então e agora? – perguntou meio sem jeito. Tinha planeado todo aquele discurso mas esquecera-se do que fazer _depois_!  
- Já tratámos de todas as questões, pelo que parece- afirmou o loiro com voz rouca aproximando-se lentamente. Já que ela tinha terminado de impôr as suas regras ele podia passar à acção- podemos passar para a parte prática... – fechou os olhos quase tocando na boca de Ginny quando não aguentou mais e tomou-lhe os doces lábios num ímpeto! Agarrou-a pela cintura, tentando ser gentil e aprofundou o beijo, andando um pouco para trás e sentando-se num dos bancos, com ela por cima._ "Vamos Ginny, força... é hora de pôr o Malfoy de quatro!"_ , pensou ela enquanto se sentava ao colo do rapaz, com as pernas apertadas à volta do seu tronco. Ele acabara de tirar a capa dela e agora afagava as suas costas, sem nunca cortar o beijo. Sorrindo, ela roçou-se mais nele, ouvindo o rapaz suspirar baixinho. _"Esta vai ser canja!"_ pensou Draco enfiando as mãos por debaixo do tecido para sentir a pele quente dela. Passou então os dedos pela barriga da jovem Weasley e já ia a subir quando de repente ela se levantou, e exclamou com voz ofendida:  
- Draco, vai com calma! Lembra-te do que concordaste à pouco! Tu prometeste e já estás a abusar... – e, fazendo um ar bastante magoado apressou-se a apanhar a sua capa e continuou enquanto a vestia- Pensei que estavas a mudar... pelos vistos enganei-me!  
Ele olhou-a surpreso e, tentando ao máximo disfarçar a frustração que o atingia, aproximou-se dela e, pegando-a pelos ombros disse, com ar terno:  
- Desculpa pequena, a sério... Eu, eu... descontrolei-me um pouco, é só! Juro que não volta a acontecer! – e abraçou-a pensando _"Esta maldita ainda mas paga! Ai Draco, realmente és um óptimo actor!"._  
- Não há problema, pronto... – disse Ginny soando compreensiva enquanto que por dentro gritava de contentamento! _"Boa Ginny, devias começar a fazer Teatro!"_. – Olha, agora tenho que ir, já está quase na hora de recolher e não quero ser apanhada fora da minha Sala! Tchau Draco, até amanhã! – exclamou alegremente dando-lhe um beijo de leve e saindo a correr.  
- Vais ver ruivinha... Ainda vais cair nas minhas garras... – resmungou Draco preparando-se para sair também, frustrado, ainda sentindo pontadas no baixo ventre. Aquela Weasley ia fazê-lo ficar doido!

**N/A:** Oki, este foi o primeiro ataque da Ginny, na Operação Enloquecer o Malfoy! Será que ele aguenta muito tempo? E será que ela aguenta também?! (Se eu estivesse no lugar dela não aguentava!). Esperem pelo próximo capítulo para ver...  
  
**Agradecimentos:** Muito, muito obrigada a quem continua a deixar reviews tão quidas para mim! **Kika Felton-87** e **Rute Riddle**, só vos digo: vamos ganhar o Euro!!! **Miaka**, é com prazer que vou pôr o meu Slytherin preferido a sofrer pela Ginny! **Carol Malfoy Potter** e **Vivian Malfoy** obrigado por me apoiarem desde o início, aqui tá mais um cap.! Um bigada muito especial para a minha amiga e beta **Sheeba** que me sugeriu o nome deste capítulo!

**O MINISTÉRIO DA SAÚDE E OS CURANDEIROS DE ST. MUNGUS ADVERTEM: ENVIAR REVIEWS FAZ BEM À SAÚDE ALÉM DE FAZER OS AUTORES MUITO FELIZES!!! =)**


	7. Planos e muitas incertezas

**Disclaimer:** Já ouviram falar da Senhora Dona J. K. Rowling? Não?! Então como raios conhecem o Harry Potter?! Bem, lamento terem que saber desta forma mas... sim, isto tudo pertence-lhe!!! Nada é meu como a maioria pode pensar, eu faço parte do enorme rebanho de pobres adorados do Rapaz que Sobreviveu, Merlin nos abençoe a todos! =P

****

****

****

****

**Cap. 6- Planos e muitas incertezas...**  
  
- Ginny?! Ginny acorda!!  
A ruiva estremeceu como se tivesse despertado de repente. Olhou para o seu amigo Colin que a chamava insistentemente e sorriu, dizendo:  
- Estou a ouvir-te, continua...  
- Estás a ouvir-me?! –escandalizou-se o rapaz- Ginny, se me estivesses realmente a ouvir já tinhas reparado que já toda a gente se foi embora e estamos atrasados para Transfiguração! Estou a chamar-te à séculos mas tu parecias muito compenetrada na tua tosta... – Depois parou e perguntou preocupado- Passa-se alguma coisa?  
Ela corou envergonhada e levantou-se exclamando_"Nada Colin, vamos!"_. Ele, ainda não muito convencido, seguiu-a pelos corredores em silêncio, deixando-a mais uma vez entregue aos seus pensamentos. Claro que não tinha ouvido nada do que o amigo dissera, estava demasiado ocupada e reviver vezes sem conta os acontecimentos da noite passada... e que noite! Por Merlin ela tinha feito uma graaande loucura, se algum dos seus irmãos soubesse que estava a "namorar" com um Malfoy matavam-na! Mas ela estava decidida a seguir o seu plano! A primeira parte tinha sido cumprida com sucesso, agora tinha a difícil tarefa de mostrar áquele loiro frio que havia outros sentimentos além de desprezo, ódio... E ia mostrar-lhe que ela não era nenhum brinquedinho nas mãos dele! Suspirou de novo ao lembrar-se de como o tinha deixado na última noite, se ela quisesse tinham feito amor mesmo ali nas estufas! Mas era mesmo dele, só pensava em si e nas suas necessidades, via todas as raparigas como um meio para atingir um fim. Mas ele ia ver, ai se ia! Só tinha que pensar como começar...  
Foi durante o almoço que teve finalmente uma boa ideia do que fazer! Estava no canto da mesa dos Gryffindor a comer o seu guisado (e a observar de vez em quando um certo Slytherin que agora tinha mudado de estratégia, sentando-se de frente para ela deitando-lhe discretas olhadas "fatais" de vez em quando) quando ouviu uma das raparigas do 4º ano comentar com a outra que, devido ao seu aniversário de namoro o namorado a tinha convidado para um piquenique em Hogsmeade, nesse mesmo fim de semana . O cérebro de Ginny praticamente deu um estalo, era isso mesmo que ela ia fazer! Iria dizer a Draco que queria fazer um piquenique no fim de semana de Hogsmeade, mas em Hogwarts! Ele tinha que desistir do seu passeio à Vila por ela e ia ficar certamente aborrecido mas era só ela fazer o seu papel de anjinha inocente e magoada que ele teria que fingir estar todo satisfeito e amoroso!  
Sorridente, terminou o seu almoço à pressa e escrevinhou um bilhete ao rapaz, pedindo-lhe que se encontrasse com ela numa sala vazia de Estudo de Muggles no 3º piso. Depois enviou-a por uma das corujas de Hogwarts e foi despachar-se pois ainda ia ter uma longa tarde de aulas pela frente...

* * *

Nesse dia Draco também não se encontrava no seu estado denominado "normal". Ele que já era rabujento e frio, naquele dia estava especialmente irritadiço e zangado. Já tinha discutido com Blaise por este ter comentado o seu ar mal humorado, assustado terrivelmente dois Ravenclaws do 2º ano que passaram por ele no corredor e dado um par de gritos a Pansy que não o deixava em paz, querendo saber onde ele tinha estado a noite passada! A noite passada... Ele ainda nem acreditava naquilo! Tinha aceitado estupidamente todas as condições da Weasley e agora estava praticamente a... namorá-la?! Fez uma cara de asco ao pensar nisso, que diria o seu pai se soubesse o que ele estava a fazer, tudo por um par de olhos castanhos lindos e uns beijos tentadores! O que tinha aquela rapariga que o estava a deixar ficar doido?! Ele sabia que se fosse outra qualquer a fazer-se de difícil não duraria muito tempo e acabaria por render-se aos encantos dele ou ele partiria para outra, detestava perder tempo! Mas estranhamente estava a gostar de tudo aquilo, era um desafio estimulante para ele, que nunca encontrava muita resistência nas raparigas que queria... Sim, era como um jogo, um jogo em que ele era especialista e em que o prémio seria bastante... interessante... Ainda mais que a "adversária" era linda, nem parecia a miúdinha tímida que tinha escrito um estúpido poema de amor ao Potter no 1º ano e o tinha enfeitiçado no 4º! Estava mais bela e muito mais segura de si mesma, confiante e arrojada! E ele gostava disso... tinha que admitir... Mas ontem quase podia ter jurado que ia conseguir o que queria, até que ela se separou dele e o deixou lá plantado, ardendo de desejo... Mas ela ia ver, ainda não tinha feito todas as suas jogadas!  
Pensava nisto depois do almoço, sentado confortavelmente numa poltrona na Biblioteca, livro esquecido no colo. Tinha algumas horas livres uma vez que o Prof. Snape ainda não tinha regressado e Lupin, que tinha voltado a ser Prof. de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, estava na Enfermaria (o período de lua cheia terminara há duas noites). De repente ouviu umas bicadas na janela á sua frente e viu que era uma grande coruja preta que batia no vidro olhando-o com grandes olhos amarelos e penetrantes. Franzindo o sobrolho levantou-se para abrir a janela e apanhou o bilhete que ela tinha, soltando-a depois. Leu-o rapidamente e no fim queimou-o e voltou a sentar-se como se nada se tivesse passado. De novo sentando permitiu-se a sorrir satisfeito, com que então a Weasley já queria encontrá-lo, pelos visto não podia passar uma noite sem ele! Que fosse, ele ia dar-lhe ainda mais razões para não poder ficar longe dele, ela que aguardasse...Agora era uma questão de honra!

* * *

Mais uma vez Ginny teve a sensação que o dia passou a correr. Lá estava ela agora, naquela sala abandonada, fracamente iluminada por meia dúzia de velas, de novo à espera do loiro azedo... Mas desta vez não se incomodou tanto, pelos vistos chegar atrasado era uma forma que ele tinha de chamar a atenção e fazer charme... _"Como se ele precisasse disso!"_ pensou suspirando... Enfim, era melhor começar a preparar-se, ele devia estar prestes a chegar!  
E assim foi. Mal acabou de pensar nisso a porta abriu-se com um baque surdo e Draco entrou, pose altiva e um meio sorriso convencido a despontar-lhe dos lábios finos. Aproximou-se displicentemente da jovem que o fitava em silêncio e depositou-lhe um beijo ao de leve nos lábios entreabertos. Depois olhou-a e sentou-se à sua frente, sem uma única palavra e ainda com uma expressão de "superioridade sexy".  
- Malf... Draco, que se passa contigo hoje? Estás diferente... – inquiriu ela franzindo o cenho, desconcertada.  
- Estou?! – limitou-se a dizer, parecendo meramente divertido e algo indiferente. _"Então ela notou!"_ pensou consigo mesmo _"Não estavas pronta para isto Weasley? Então prepara-te, é hoje que vais perder..."_. – Não me parece, _pequena_, deve ser impressão tua.- E fez-lhe uma delicada festa, tirando uma mecha de cabelo rubro da face dela.  
Ela sem dúvida estava abismada, que era aquilo?! Mas depois apercebeu-se _"Ele está a tentar seduzir-me, a usar as mesmas armas que eu!"_ e sorrindo de forma atrevida retirou-lhe a mão dos seus cabelos e prendeu-a entre as dela.  
- Tens razão, deve ser só impressão minha... Sabes que eu fico alterada quando te aproximas de mim. – e, sorrindo ainda mais aproximou a mão dele do seu peito- Vês, sentes? Isto tudo por tua causa...  
Ele engoliu em seco apanhado de surpresa pela súbita alteração de papeis mas decidiu manter a sua pose sedutora. Olhou-a directamente e afagou-lhe o peito, tendo o cuidado de não lhe tocar nos seios para não a assustar e murmurou, com voz rouca:  
- Tu também me deixas alterado pequena... – e aproximando-se dela envolveu-lhe as costas com o outro braço e começou a dar-lhe pequenos beijos na cara, na boca, no pescoço, enquanto continuava a murmurar- Porque é que não te deixas ir? Vamos "alterar-nos" por completo linda...  
Ginny já estava meio tonta com todos aqueles mimos e a sensação do hálito quente dele na sua pele mas, ao ouvir estas palavras despertou como por encanto _"Pois, tinha que ser..."_ pensou meio desiludida. Então passou também um dos braços em redor dele e com o outro acariciava-lhe a nuca, algo que ela sabia que o fazia descontrolar-se. Ele tomou aquilo por um "sim" e chegou-se ainda mais para ela, fazendo-a deitar na mesa onde estava sentada. Mas bastou ela sentir o seu peso em cima dela para parar com as carícias e começar a tentar soltar-se dos braços do loiro:  
- Deixa-me levantar Draco! – pediu em tom aflito- Por favor pára!  
Ele demorou a aperceber-se que ela estava a falar a sério e, parando com os beijos olhou-a confuso e irritado, dizendo com a voz entrecortada:  
- Que foi agora?! Eu pensei que tinhas concordado!  
- Mas não concordei Draco, sai de cima de mim por favor...  
Levantando-se extremamente frustrado Draco olhou-a como se ela fosse doida e exclamou:  
- Mas que é que se passa contigo rapariga?! Não te entendo, não sei se sabes mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam!  
Era o que Ginny precisava ouvir. Escondendo a cara entre as mãos começou a chorar escandalosamente:  
- Eu sabia, eu sabia! Era só para ir para a cama que tu me querias, não é? Tu prometeste Draco! Não acredito que me enganaste assim!- e fez menção de fugir pela porta mas Draco agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para si dizendo:  
- Pronto, pronto Virginny, tem calma! Afinal que se passa?!  
A rapariga afastou as mãos da face e olhando-o com ar extremamente infeliz balbuciou:  
- Eu... eu tenho tanto medo... Tenho medo de avançar de mais, medo do que pode acontecer depois! Medo que só me queiras mesmo para mais uma noite de prazer...  
_"Claro, para que mais tu me podias servir?!"_ pensou o rapaz. Suspirando e tentando ignorar uma careta de nojo que queria fazer abraçou-a e consolou-a com voz calma:  
- Ginny, como podes pensar uma coisa dessas?! Eu gosto de ti... – _""h por favor, isto já me está a enjoar!"_ lamentou-se.  
Ela pareceu ficar mais sossegada e olhou-o com um sorriso tímido. Fez um ar esperançoso e exclamou:  
- "h Draco, ainda bem que dizes isso, sinto-me muito melhor! Olha, para te compensar...bem... isto, tenho um convite a fazer-te!  
- Tens?! Diz então! – disse Draco ansioso, pensando que os seus dias de espera tinham finalmente terminado.  
- Bem, eu achei uma óptima ideia aproveitar-mos o próximo fim de semana para fazermos um piquenique a dois nos jardins de Hogwarts! Eu trato de tudo claro, que achas? – perguntou muito entusiasmada_"Oki Ginny, não exageres na animação, pareces uma criancinha de 9 anos!"_. Apercebeu-se de imediato da expressão desiludíssima de Draco e não pôde conter um pequeno esgar de contentamento.  
- Um... um piquenique?! – balbuciou, afastando de imediato o ar apatetado- Hum... claro Ginny, claro que quero! Vai ser um programa diferente para um sábado...  
- Ainda bem que gostaste do meu plano Draco! Então espero-te no local à beira do Lago onde nos conhecemos, assim que eles partirem para Hogsmead, certo? Não te atrases... – e, finalizando, aproximou-se dele e agarrando-o pelo colarinho pregou-lhe um longo e intenso beijo! Depois afastou-se ligeiramente e murmurou, ligeiramente ofegante- ... vamo-nos divertir imenso.... Agora é melhor saires primeiro, eu já vou daqui a uns minutos, para não haver problemas caso encontremos alguém pelos corredores, tá?  
- Certo então.- concordou o rapaz recuperando o controle, já imaginado o que a tarde de amanhã lhe poderia trazer- Boa noite linda... – E saiu sem olhar para trás.  
Assim que ele deixou o aposento Ginny bufou de frustração e começou a endireitar as suas roupas apressadamente enquanto a sua mente trabalhava a mil á hora! Afinal a cobrazinha também sabia brincar e não era tão estúpida como parecia... Ele ia ser difícil mas ela também o conseguia ser! E o piquenique de amanhã ia ajudá-la nos seus planos... Apesar de tudo não pôde deixar de lamentar que toda aquela situação fosse uma fantochada. Seria maravilhoso poder programar um piquenique para si e para o seu namorado, ficarem bem juntinhos a conversar e a fazer mimos um ao outro... Se ao menos o Draco não fosse... bem, o Draco! Se ele mudasse... Abanou a cabeça irritada! Que parvoíce, o Malfoy seria sempre o Malfoy e nada mudaria isso! Tinha que se contentar com todo aquele teatro para no fim... bem, já não estava tão certa do que faria no "fim"... _"Pára Ginny!! Pára imediatamente! Não te descontroles por favor... Segue o que foi planeado, não sejas estúpida ao ponto de pensar que o Draco... o Malfoy vai mudar, vai ficar contigo! E afinal, porque é que haverias de querê-lo?!"  
_Sem resposta para essa pergunta e para tantas outras a jovem terminou de ajeitar tudo e retirou-se da sala na direcção da sua Sala Comum. Tinha que descansar, amanhã seria um dia em cheio! 

****

**N/A: Que é que eu posso dizer??? Desculpem, a sério!!!! Não era suposto ter demorado tanto a publicar mas tive um grave bloqueio criativo e por isso saiu-me este "belo" exemplar de capítulo... Publicado ás pressas e sem parágrafos!! Espero que tenham gostado à mesma!  
Sinceramente tive algumas dúvidas se devia continuar a escrever, tenho algumas ideias para o futuro da fic mas tenho receio de que não esteja a conseguir fazer nada de jeito... Mas pronto, tenho o cap. 7 quase pronto e devo publicá-lo em breve! No cap. 7 teremos o ansiado piquenique em que o Draco leva uma surpresa a Ginny, algo que os vai ajudar a "libertarem-se" um pouco...  
  
Agradecimentos: **Quero agradecer a quem me envia reviews tão kidas e tão estimulantes! Muito, muito obigada à **Biba Wood**, **Rute Riddle**, **Miaka**, **Carol Malfoy Potter**,** Vivian Malfoy**, **Luíza Potter**, **Kika Felton-87**, **Fefs Malfoy** e a quem me deixou as reviews anónimas! Muito bigada também aqueles que leem e não comentam pelo simples facto de conseguirem ler isto! Mas não se acanhem, comentem nem que seja só para dizer "o meu gato escreve melhor!"...

_Beijokas a todos e até ao próximo capítuloooooo!!!!!!!!_


	8. Vergúllie

**Disclameir** Vou fazer uma pequena enquete e o vencedor vai ter direito a um fim de semana pago em Lisboa!  
QUEM É A AUTORA DE HARRY POTTER E DONA DE TUDO RELATIVO A ELE???

**a)** Petúnia Dursley  
**b)** Queen Latiffa  
**c)** J. K. Rowling  
**d)** Mamã Voldevida  
  
Força pessoal! Vamos ver quem consegue... :P  
  
**Cap. 7- Vergúllie**

_ "Tudo pronto!"_ pensou o rapaz loiro de olhos cinza ao olhar-se ao espelho pela centésima vez naquele dia. Realmente esmerara-se... e tudo para ela! _"Que desperdício... só espero que valha a pena!"_ disse para consigo sorrindo enquanto apertava os botões do camiseiro. Depois de muito ponderar optara por um camiseiro branco largo e umas calças pretas, de corte impecável. Junto com o cabelo cuidadosamente despenteado e os primeiros botões soltos ficava com um ar descontraído, jovial e incrivelmente sexy! Quem resistiria?! _"Seja como for, nunca fiando, que a Weasley é um osso duro de roer! Por via das dúvidas vou levar a minha arma secreta... Tenho-a guardada há muito tempo para uma ocasião especial..."._ E dirigiu-se rapidamente ao seu baú de onde tirou uma bela caixa de veludo verde, selada com a figura de uma serpente a prata. Guardou-a debaixo do braço e dirigiu-se a passos largos para o local onde a ruivinha o esperava.

* * *

_ "Bem, desta vez não preciso de ficar impaciente, já sei que de qualquer das formas ele nunca chega à hora marcada!"_ suspirou Ginny enquanto ajeitava na toalha todas as coisas que tinha pedido na cozinha. Quisera experimentar algo novo então pediu aos elfos que lhe preparassem um prato especial de Paella, uma comida espanhola que ela adorava e para sobremesa optou por uma tarte do Pará, um doce brasileiro do qual tinha ouvido falar. Draco enviara-lhe uma coruja dizendo que levaria bebidas e ela deixou, embora um pouco desconfiada. Estava já tudo pronto debaixo de uma frondosa árvore quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si e se voltou de repente.  
- O-oi!- balbuciou sem tirar os olhos dele. Por Merlin, estava lindo! Só apetecia passar as mãos pela cara pálida, tirar-lhe algumas das madeixas claras dos olhos, passar os lábios pelos dele e... _"Chega, chega! Vai com calma Ginny, concentra-te noutra coisa!"_ repreendeu-se. Mas não pôde deixar de reparar que ele também não tirava os olhos dela, meio embasbacado. Claro que ela tinha feito um esforço para ir mais bonita! Tinha um vestido leve amarelo suave de alças (que combinava com o ruivo dos cabelos e a pele clara) um pouco acima dos joelhos e os cabelos sedosos soltos, caindo em cascata pelos ombros. Ele olhava-a e ainda não tinha respondido ao cumprimento, parecia hipnotizado, como na tarde em que se encontraram pela primeira vez. Ela levantou-se e caminhou dengosa até ele, murmurando:  
- Que se passa Draco, pareces surpreso... – sorriu agitando os cabelos e mordendo os lábios_. "Que horror, pareço uma oferecida!"_ reflectiu.  
- Eu nunca pensei que conseguisses ficar mais bonita do que já és! – respondeu o rapaz de rompante. Ambos ficaram parados um instante, ela não acreditando naquele elogio que parecia tão sincero e ele não acreditando que dissera exactamente o que estava a pensar!  
- Eu... obrigado! – sorriu ela dando-lhe um pequeno beijo e tentando aligeirar o clima- Também estás um espanto! Agora senta-te, não quero que a comida arrefeça! Já agora, trouxeste algo para bebermos?  
- Claro que sim!- respondeu Draco, de volta ao seu estado normal- Trouxe uma coisa que acho que vais gostar... – e mostrou-lhe a caixa verde que ela olhou interessada- Toma, vê.  
Ginny agarrou a caixa curiosa e tentou abri-la mas a serpente de prata sibilou e recusou-se a ceder. Espantada perguntou:  
- Que se passa? Não consigo abrir!  
- Desculpa Ginny, esqueci-me que só os Malfoys podem abri-la! Espera um instante.- pegou a caixa das mãos dela, abriu-a facilmente e entregou-lha de novo- Aí está!  
Ela olhou para o conteúdo da misteriosa caixa e deu um pequeno gritinho quando viu o que lá estava:  
- Draco!! Eu pensei que ias trazer algo simples, um sumo talvez ou Cerveja de Manteiga... O que é isto?!  
Sorrindo orgulhoso, o loiro tirou a garrafa de elaborados desenhos da caixa. Lá dentro estava um líquido escuro, de aspecto acetinado e com reflexos ligeiramente dourados. Era lindo só por si e parecia exalar uma espécie de... magia.  
– Isto, Ginny querida, é uma garrafa de Vergúllie! Deixa-me explicar melhor – disse perante a cara confusa da rapariga- Vergúllie é uma bebida muito antiga, feita a partir de uma folhas negras da planta Vergúl. São muito raras e só existem em pântanos onde tenha sido derramado sangue de elfos guardiões, os antepassados dos elfos domésticos. Esta bebida era feita por magos antigos mais ou menos como uma poção de paixão, pois a planta alimenta-se de animais que seduz com o seu odor e algum tipo de magia muito própria. Diz-se que quando se bebe desperta alguns desejos ocultos mas o efeito foi suavizado ao longo dos séculos e agora é quase impercéptivel. Mas é uma bebida sublime que acho que vais adorar!  
- Trouxeste isso para mim?! Mas uma garrafa dessas deve custar uma fortuna!  
- Efectivamente, mas acontece que a família Malfoy tem alguns antepassados magos e possuímos ainda algumas garrafas, portanto não há problema... – terminou no seu tom convencido.  
- Mas Draco... eu não sei se quero beber isso... – disse ela temerosa. A história dos desejos ocultos tinha-a impressionado bastante. E se de alguma forma aquilo ainda tivesse algum tipo de "poder"? Poderia arruinar todo o seu plano... Além disso queria estar bastante lúcida com ele por perto!  
- Não te preocupes, vais gostar! A não ser que a jovem Weasley seja demasiado fraca para beber algo tão forte... – provocou Draco com malícia.  
- Pffff! Achas?! Não sei, mas parece-me que ainda consigo ter mais resistência que tu se for preciso!  
- O quê?! Tu?! Considero isso um desafio ruivinha! – exclamou o loiro satisfeito com o rumo da conversa. Agora sim, estava tudo a correr maravilhosamente!  
- Desafio aceite Draco, mas primeiro vamos comer, eu conjuro um sumo de abóbora e deixamos a Vergúllie para o fim, ok?  
- Concordo Ginny... mas prepara-te!  
Comeram então satisfeitos consigo mesmos e ansiando pelo desafio. Ginny podia ser ainda um pouco nova mas estava habituada a sair com os seus irmãos e já sabia que, na família Weasley, a resistência ao alcóol estava no sangue. Sentia-se segura de que depois de uns cálices as defesas de Draco baixariam e ela poderia então ver o verdadeiro Draco, conversar com ele... Enquanto isso Draco pensava que aquela rapariga, com ar tão inocente, não poderia rivalizar com ele em questão de beber. Já era mais experiente, sabia que depois de umas doses ela estaria mais solta e se entregaria a ele de braços abertos. O efeito de Vergúllie podia não ser tão forte como fora no início mais ainda conservava a sua essência...  
Depois de terminarem a refeição e conversarem um pouco de assuntos gerais (a conversa girou sobretudo à volta de Hogsmeade e aulas), Draco conjurou um feitiço para fazer desaparecer todos os pratos e fez aparecer dois cálices. Ajeitou-se em cima da toalha e disse sorrindo sarcásticamente para Ginny, à sua frente:  
- Pronta pequena? Vamos ver como te sais.... – abriu a garrafa que soltou uma espécie de vapor morno e enebriante e deitou o actrativo líquido nos cálices. – Aos três, tudo de uma vez, certo? Um, dois... três!  
Ao virar o cálice, Ginny sentiu o líquido escorrer-lhe pela garganta. Primeiro frio, depois mais quente, sentiu-o correr pelas veias, misturar-se no sangue e aquecê-la por dentro, numa sensação estranha e bastante agradável que a fez estremecer ligeiramente. Olhou Draco nos olhos e pôde verificar que ele se encontrava ligeiramente corado. Sorriu e disse, como se não usasse a voz há muito tempo:  
- Adorei.... Mesmo tendo perdido o efeito, esta bebida não é algo comum... De novo?  
- Claro pequena, mas agora com calma, não vamos desperdiçar esta preciosidade... – assentiu o rapaz enchendo de novo os cálices. – Vamos ver é se aguentas muito mais tempo!  
- Digo o mesmo para ti Draco.- replicou Ginny, bebericando mais um pouco.

* * *

- Já chega Draco, desisto! – disse Ginny, rindo e deixando-se cair deitada na tolha.- Não bebo nem mais uma gota!  
- Querida, também não havia muito mais a beber- disse Draco sentado contra o tronco da árvore e mostrando-lhe a garrafa onde só restavam umas poucas gotas. – Deixa estar que eu bebo o resto! Eu sabia que tu não ias conseguir!- picou-a, terminando de beber pela garrafa.  
- O quê?!- exclamou Ginny, levantando a custo a cabeça e olhando para ele fingindo-se ofendida- Peço desculpa mas se não fosse eu a garrafa nem ia a meio!  
- Sim, sim, como queiras... –Troçou Draco, meio zonzo olhando para aquela face de olhos brilhantes e bochechas coradas- Seja como for fiquei cheio de calor! – disse desabotoando mais alguns dos botões da camisa, deixando à mostra parte do seu peito liso, com músculos discretos, ganhos depois de muita prática de Quidditch. Mirou-a provocante e inquiriu- Tu não tens calor?  
Ela estava cheia de calor e também já um pouco tonta mas não tinha perdido completamente a razão. Porém, observando-o assim, lindo e sedutor não conseguiu resistir. Sem se levantar gatinhou até ele e agarrou-lhe a face corada com as suas mãos quentes. Passou a língua sedutoramente pelos lábios e disse ao seu ouvido:  
- Muito, muito calor Draco... Este desafio deu-me uma vontade imensa de... – e aproximou ainda mais os lábios ao ouvido dele, que já respirava com irregularidade e lutava para resistir mais um pouco. – ...de.... _brincar à apanhada_! – Exclamou alegre correndo para longe dele- Agarra-me se puderes!  
Apanhado completamente desprevenido Draco olhou-a correndo e rindo sem reacção. Mas, talvez devido ao excesso de Vergúllie não conseguiu ficar furioso, antes ainda mais deslumbrado perante a visão da ruiva descalça a correr pela relva, a saia e o cabelo ao vento e o riso suave... Levantou-se e exclamou antes de largar a correr atrás dela:  
- Prepara-te que aí vou eu!  
Enquanto corriam como crianças pequenas, completamente esquecidos de jogos de sedução e apelidos, não se aperceberam que o céu escurecera. O vento ficou mais forte e de repente começou a chover. Eles não repararam até que Ginny sentiu o vestido completamente ensopado e parou, virando-se para avisar o loiro, mas fê-lo depressa demais, pois Draco que ia mesmo atrás dela, não conseguiu para e embateu contra ela. Cairam um em cima do outro e as gargalhadas foram parando à medida que ambos se apercebiam da situação em que estavam (mais uma vez lembrando-se daquela tarde). Olhavam-se nos olhos um do outro, em silêncio, sem sentir o frio, a chuva que engrossara, o vento, nada... Só o calor dos dois corpos um contra o outro, o bater de ambos os corações, o brilho dos olhos fixos... Draco sentiu-se completamente atordoado com tudo aquilo e só queria sentir a maciez daquela boca contra a dele. Aproximou a cara da dela, sentiu-a responder quando, a mílimetros de tocar os seus lábios a sentiu estremecer. Foi como se acordasse de repente, parou o movimento e, levantando-se, disse-lhe com voz rouca e sem a olhar nos olhos:  
- Não reparei que estava a chover. – estendeu-lhe uma mão e continuou- Vamos embora, estás encharcada!  
Ela olhou-o confusa mas não disse nada e levantou-se sozinha. Correram até à árvore, apanharam as coisas e dirigiram-se apressados até à entrada do Castelo.  
Assim que chegaram Draco agarrou-a por um braço e disse, sério:  
- Diverti-me muito hoje contigo pequena.  
- Eu também me diverti muito Draco, foi uma óptima tarde!- sorriu-lhe ela. – Agora é melhor cada um voltar para a sua Torre, daqui a nada eles chegam da Vila... Além disso precisamos ambos de nos secar!  
- Claro Ginny. Depois combinamos onde nos encontrar. Fica bem pequena. – e, sem dizer ou fazer mais nada, virou-se e seguiu por um dos corredores laterais. Ginny suspirou longamente e dirigiu-se calmamente à sua Torre.  
Pouco depois pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde, enquanto tomava um longo duche. _"Isto foi completamente surreal, ainda não acredito..." _meditava _"Por momentos, quando estávamos deitados eu vi... vi naqueles olhos frios... um brilho... Eu vi o Draco em si, desarmado e sem máscara a olhar para mim! E ele notou, foi por isso que se levantou de repente... Tenho que ver aquele Draco de novo! Será que estou a conseguir alguma coisa?! Será que esta tarde teve algum significado para ele?! Sei que para mim teve e isso não é bom... Vou acabar por me magoar, tenho que ter mais cuidado! Mas foi a Vergúllie... Foi tão bom, almoçármos juntos e corrermos pelos jardins... Mágico! Entrega... foi isso que aconteceu...."_ e saiu do duche com um sorriso nos lábios.  
Ao mesmo tempo, mas nas masmorras dos Slytherin, Draco também pensava naquele piquenique: _" Raios, raios, que se passou?! Não pode ter sido a Vergúllie... Pelo menos não pode ter sido só isso! Tive a oportunidade perfeita para a seduzir, estava mesmo à minha mercê... e que é que eu fiz?! Disse-lhe para nos irmos embora! Estúpido, burro! Que merda se passa?! Ela... ela pôs-me a jogar à apanhada! A mim, Draco Malfoy! Se me vissem naquela altura... E que é isto que eu sinto?! Parece que não é só desejo agora... Será possível que me esteja a apaixonar por ela?! Pela Weasley?! Eu realmente gostei de passar a tarde com ela, mesmo sem ter havido nada! Gárgulas, isto está a ficar perigoso, tenho que ter cuidado! Mas.... senti-me tão estranhamente bem hoje... confortável... Com vontade de ser gentil com ela... Merda, merda, acorda Draco! Vou falar com o Blaise assim que ele chegar" _e levantou-se subitamente da cama com ar furioso.  
  
**_Continua..._**

**XARÃÃÃÃÃÃMMMMMM pessoal!!! É verdade, ainda estou viva! Digo ainda porque se depois de toda esta demora me quiserem enforcar com o mouse estão à vontade! Eu sei que estava desaparecida mas podem todos parar as buscas because I'm back!! Passou-se simplesmente que o meu belo e nada lerdo computador decidiu tirar umas pequenas férias, como ele trabalha muuuuuitooooo... Então entretanto não houve nada para ninguém! Mas pronto, desde ontem que ele regressou portanto pude terminar o capítulo em paz e sossego! Não me parece que esteja muito bom, está meio rídiculo mas foi um ataque de romantismo misturado com pressa para vocês saberem que estou aqui! Vou tentar melhorar no próximo, oki?  
  
**

**De qualquer forma REVIEWS gente!!! Seja para dizerem que gostaram do capítulo, para sugerir que me dedique antes à plantação de batatas.... qualquer coisa serve!  
  
E claro, não podia faltar o agradecimento a todas as reviews que me enviaram! Realmente é por vocês que eu continuo a escrever, amo o vosso apoio e juro que se entretanto ganhar a lotaria convido todos a virem cá a Portugal para uma jantarada! :P Muito obigada às reviews do último cap., feitas pela Vivian Malfoy, Rute Riddle, Fefes Malfoy, Miaka, Cibele, Nathi-Evans, EllenPotter, Puck, Lú e Kirina-Li!! Como se diz "Valeu!"!  
  
Para terminar (sim, sou chata!) desculpem os erros e tal, este capítulo não foi betado, para chegar mais depressa a vocês! E desculpem o meu jeito de escrever, é algo que não consigo mudar mesmo! '  
  
Beijokos a todos!!!!  
  
**


End file.
